


【授权翻译】可爱的小猪

by shikicross



Series: Viktuuri's Phone-Sexcapades [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue-Onlykinda XP, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Sexting, Toys, Toys Phone sex PWP, sexiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross
Summary: 勇利给维克托发了条短信想要一些互动，但维克托没法独处。他们试图找可行的方案。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Little Kobuta-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300539) by [chibinecco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco). 



> 第一次发AO3崩溃，原文真的超可爱，一定要去看原文，所有的错误都属于我。

勇利：想你啦。  
维克托：我也好想你。小猪>3< ~  
勇利：你这样很搞笑。  
维克托：反正你都会爱我。  
勇利：是是是。  
维克托：你好吗？训练怎么样乐？  
勇利：都好。  
勇利：你在哪？能接电话吗？  
维克托：现在不行。  
维克托：雅科夫在领着我们去会见和迎接网络赞助商。  
维克托：抱歉啦。  
勇利：没事。  
维克托：你怎么了？有什么事需要告诉我吗？  
勇利：没，没什么大事。  
勇利：……我就是……我真的很享受昨晚。  
维克托：你想要再来一次？:)  
勇利：大概吧。你什么时候完事？  
维克托：令人悲伤的事，会很晚。  
维克托：但这完全不影响我们找乐子。  
勇利：？？？  
维克托：我可能会延后很久，但最终我会有时间来重温这段对话。  
勇利：我……没懂你的意思？  
维克托：勇利，你现在独处吗？你穿着什么？  
勇利：哇哦……  
勇利：等等。  
维克托：嗯？  
勇利：好吧，我是一个人。我待在主卧，独自一人。  
维克托：继续。  
勇利：我穿着酒店的长袍，要我脱掉吗？  
维克托：还不到时候，拉下一半来，然后照下来发给我。  
勇利：如果其他人看见怎么办？  
勇利：[点击加载照片]  
维克托：我看到你发给我了;-)  
维克托：没人会看到的。  
勇利：我知道，我相信你，维克托。  
维克托：我爱你，勇利。  
维克托：尤其你看起来秀色可餐。  
维克托：衣服都堆在你手肘，露出来的肩膀看起来真不错。  
维克多：如果我在那儿，我会轻咬它们，接着舔上你的脖颈。  
勇利：维克托……  
维克托：你一定面红耳赤了。  
维克托：这会让你不好意思吗？  
勇利：不，不是，也许有一点点？  
勇利：但这带了其他更多的感觉。  
维克托：你有摸你自己吗？  
勇利：我可以吗？  
维克托：允许。  
勇利：神啊，维克。  
勇利：爽。  
维克多：我不介意你的错字。  
勇利：有时我分不清我是想踢你还是亲你。  
维克托：我也爱你，勇利^3^  
维克托：你可以脱掉浴袍了。你带着那个箱子吗？  
勇利：是的。  
勇利：我把它洗干净了。我简直快要羞愧致死。中午在浴室里洗玩具。还有人可能会进来。  
维克托：你没锁门？  
勇利：我当然锁了。  
勇利：我是指……  
勇利：你闭嘴！  
维克托：LOL（大声笑）:))  
维克托：<3  
维克托：Ilu（眨眨眼）勇利。  
勇利：……  
勇利：好吧，我爱你。  
勇利：我有，恩，假阴茎。你想要我怎么用它？  
维克托：亲它。  
勇利：亲它？？？  
维克托：是.亲它。  
维克托：闭眼假装它是我的。  
维克托：吻它，闻它，好好得拿好。  
维克托：去习惯它。它又不会咬人。即使你要求它友好些。  
勇利：维克托！不要在我拿着阴茎玩具时逗我发笑。  
维克托：起码你没那么紧张了，不是吗？  
勇利：额。  
勇利：谢谢。  
勇利：我想舔它。  
维克托：行动吧。  
勇利：去试试它尝起来的味道。  
维克托：必须的。  
勇利：它尝起来不像任何东西，但它让我想起你。  
勇利：某些地方。  
勇利：我想念你的味道。  
维克托：你对我做的事情。  
勇利：我又开始抚摸自己。不能抑制的想起你。  
勇利：你的老二。  
维克托：勇利……我真希望我也可以摸自己。  
勇利：我在吮吸它。  
勇利：你的更粗些。  
维克托：操你，勇利。  
维克托：我认为我们应该让你把它拿出来。  
勇利：会的。  
勇利：是的。  
勇利：我感觉很兴奋。  
维克托：你不是唯一一个感到激动人。  
勇利：你在哪？  
维克托：衣帽间。  
维克托：我觉得尤里奥在帮我打掩护。几分钟前我听见他抱怨“愚蠢的爱情鸟”。  
勇利：他没出卖你？  
维克托：我认为他知道我们在干的好事。  
维克托：我听见他跟哈萨克斯坦的那个花滑选手聊天。  
勇利：真的？  
勇利：喔。  
维克托：我为他拥有某人而高兴。  
勇利：我也是。  
勇利；哈哈。  
维克托：LOL :))  
维克托：所以……我们进行到哪了？  
勇利：关于你该要我去找润滑剂？  
维克托：这就是你想要的？  
勇利：是的。  
维克托：勇利。  
维克多：去拿润滑剂。  
勇利：拿拿。  
勇利：到。  
维克托：把你的手指沾湿。  
维克托：不要着急。  
维克托：我知道你想要感受我在你身体里，但你不想要伤到自己。不准超过两根手指。  
勇利：遵命。  
维克多：把你的手指慢慢放在后穴画圈，你会滴滴答答弄得到处都是。  
维克托：我知道你喜欢弄得乱糟糟。  
勇利：是的。  
维克托：你还好吗？  
勇利：是哒。  
勇利：还留了只手发短信。  
维克托： Lol :))  
维克托：你知道自己可以发语音信息的。  
勇利：好吧，但实际上那有点怪，我不想要别人听到。这个没标点啊，我该按哪个键。  
维克托：算了，如果你不想弄就不要麻烦回信了，你只要听我的指令。  
勇利：没问题。  
维克托：你还在扩张你自己吗？  
勇利：三根手指。  
勇利：感觉好棒。  
勇利：黏黏糊糊，乱糟糟。  
维克托：是啊，如此混乱。黏答答的为为我打开，你已经气喘吁吁的？硬得不行。  
维克托：都是为我。  
勇利：恩，维克托，我这么硬。  
勇利：全都是为了你。  
维克托：用那个玩具。  
维克托：只准放进顶端。  
维克托：慢慢感觉它一点点打开你，但又不能让你展开。  
维克托：用它去碰碰你自己的后穴。  
维克托：你太过美好，每个眨眼和你绝望的瞬间。当你想要我用力。第一次推入总是太紧，勇利，对我来说，你完美无缺。  
勇利：一直都是。  
勇利：神啊，维克托。  
维克托：……好。  
维克托：把它放进去。  
勇利：老天，我真的发出了超大的声音。  
维克托：真的？  
维克托：我只能等下次打电话听到了。  
勇利：恩。  
勇利：请你。  
维克托：继续移动它，不断让它进入你又退出你。  
维克托：重重插入浅浅抽出。  
维克托：告诉我，你的感觉。  
勇利：超超超好。  
勇利：我真得还想要再多手。  
维克托：让你更容易些？  
勇利：不是。  
勇利：我指的，好吧。我没法一边操自己一边抚摸我的老二。而我硬的要命，维克托。  
维克托：干，勇利。  
维克托：把它全插进去。  
维克托：直到底端全顶着你的洞，不要管它，坐起来。  
勇利：老天！维克托。这太爽了。除了，我忘记自己手指上全是润滑剂，我的手机也脏了。  
维克托：稍后擦干净就行。现在，用你湿淋淋的手指握住你漂亮的勃起。  
勇利：你说太多次好看了。  
维克托：因为你真的很好看，勇利。  
勇利：好吧。  
维克托：我单词记得很糟，特别它又不是俄罗斯语。  
勇利：我喜欢你用那个词。  
维克托：噢……真的？  
勇利：是的，我是属于你的漂亮的勇利。  
维克托：:)  
勇利：维克托？  
维克托：抱歉，我只是不知道怎么告诉你，我有多想要亲自让你高潮当你这么惹人怜爱。  
勇利：没关系。我感觉真的很好。  
维克托：你要射了吗？  
勇利：恩，快了。  
维克托：现在我要你专注在你的茎身，不准碰头部。  
勇利：维克托！这与我想要的背道而驰！！！  
维克托：我知道，我保证。相信我。现在挪去床边，放一条腿去踩地，然后支撑住你晃动你的臀部。  
勇利：好吧……  
勇利：为什么我会照做，啊，维刻多。  
维克托：;)（眨眼）  
维克托：勇利……你如此尽态极妍。  
勇利：是的。  
勇利：好舒服。  
勇利：感觉。  
维克托：但你要到了，告诉我。  
勇利：啊啊这那。  
维克托：现在你可以去摸阴茎顶端了多动动手腕。  
勇利：维克211  
维克多：操你自己的手。  
维克托：喔，勇利……  
维克托：你射了吗？  
勇利：是哒。  
勇利：是是是。  
勇利：那么硬。  
维克托：操……这太要命了。我等不到回家。  
维克托：太热了。  
勇利：嗯哼。我差点从床上摔下来。  
维克托：噢，勇利。  
勇利：我爱你。  
维克多：爱你。  
维克托：Lol.  
勇利：我们又做这事。  
维克托：是的，我们做了。  
勇利：我好爱你。  
勇利：我想我要睡了。  
维克托：去吧。  
维克托：我也差不多要去找雅科夫显示我还活着。  
勇利：么么哒。  
维克托：好梦，我可爱的小猪。  
维克托：<3


End file.
